


[Vid] Bad Girl

by winterevanesce



Category: K-pop, Trouble Maker (Duo)
Genre: Club Vivid, Download Available, F/M, Fanvids, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon, dance vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want that girl dancing over there. She's amazing on the dance floor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Club Vivid 2016 [Vividcon]  
>  **FYI: This is a slighlty different version than the one that premiered at the convention.**  
>  Song: Little Bad Girl by David Guetta ft. Taio Cruz, Ludacris

  


  


**PASSWORD: kittyvids**

Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DOWNLOAD:** [WMV](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/KPOP-Troublemaker-BadGirl.wmv.zip) or [M4V](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/KPOP-Troublemaker-BadGirl.m4v.zip)
> 
> **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net/k-pop-trouble-maker-bad-girl/), [Livejournal](http://tiklemeskittles.livejournal.com/7813.html), [Tumblr](http://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/149058037027/password-kittyvids-k-pop-trouble-maker-hyuna-x)
> 
> **NOTES:**  
>  “Bad Girl" has been in the works for a very long time. It was supposed to be for the past Club Vivid premieres, but like always, it takes me years to finally finish the vids. I think I requested the song like three times for CVV, lol. When Trouble Maker first came out, I was obsessed!! I love Hyuna and Hyunseung together. Since they always are playing bad! asses in their vids, It then led me to the “Little Bad Girl” song. Perfect song to showcase their bad and naughty ways, but pretty much I wanted an excuse to show off all of Hyuna’s eye candy and awesome dance shots.
> 
> I really like how this video turned out. It’s a very fun, dance type of vid but also really pleasing to the eyes. I LOVED the scene where they are both dancing in the middle while cars are speeding around them. It’s such a beautiful shot that I was really excited about including it in the vid. I loved putting together the bridge part of the song aka Ludacris rap - so much fun! The part “Baby girl don’t stop” at 2:02-2:03 was the first time I think that two different clips transitioned as nicely as this one did for me and I did not add any panning or anything to this part.


End file.
